Drinking
by Rei Lerdia Swiftwood
Summary: The Hobbits meet at the Prancing Pony......Well.... thanks to Chisa and Neko I have a new little thingy for you all. I dont own any LOTR characters *crys* but I do own the rights to torture them hehehe R/R!!!
1. In The Beginning

"Pippin wait up will you!" called Merry as he dashed after the hobbit.   
"We are already late and Frodo won't be happy" called Pippin back to his cousin and best friend. They were making for Bree...their friends, Sam and Frodo, were waiting on them. Merry and Pippin had been delayed helping a few people around the Shire. Pippin skidded to a halt just before the gate to Bree. The gatekeeper opened the door and both hobbits dashed inside. Merry grabbed Pippin and shoved him into the Prancing Pony.  
"No need to shove Merry" said Pippin, adjusting his vest.   
"You were going the wrong way. " Merry shook his head and walked over to Barliman.   
"Hello little Masters. Master Baggins is over there." He motioned to a table near the corner. Merry thanked him and walked over to Frodo and Sam.   
"Nice of you two to join us" said Sam, a little drunk. Merry sat down across the table from him with Pippin on his right.   
"Sorry we were late. Had to do a bit of helping. " He looked at Frodo. "Are you drunk Frodo?"   
"Of course not Merry. That is quite odd for you to ask." Replied the hobbit.... In a drunken tone. Pippin looked at Merry and they exchanged a look. Then Barliman set down four freshly filled mugs of his best ale. Sam and Frodo drank theirs eagerly while Merry and Pippin where a lot slower.   
  
  
Hours later, the four hobbits were all drunk and singing the Hobbit Drinking Song (pretty sure Peter Jackson has this copyrighted so yes its his). Anyone who walked in was treated with a horribly off key but none the less hilarious song by Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Before the eyes of the onlookers, Barliman walked over to the hobbits.  
"Master Frodo, would you kindly return to your room? You're scarin' the customers."   
Frodo yawned and replied," Fine fine you old geezer." Barliman hmphed and walked off. The hobbit four-some walked slowly to their room. Along the way, Merry thought Pippin was a giant toad and ran for cover, Sam became a singing...person, and Frodo merely passed out...never could hold his liquor.   
  
By morning, the hobbits were all tangled on one another from the night before.  
"Ow! Pippin get off my foot you Fool of a Took!" yelled Merry, shoving the sleeping hobbit off him and onto a not so happy Frodo. Frodo groaned and murmured something about never drinking again. Sam sneezed and said" Well Master Frodo, we got an adventure in drinking and it was unlooked for!"   
"Indeed it was Sam!" said a familiar voice. Gandalf stood above the mass of tangled hobbits. "Not to bright. This is a stunt Merry and Pippin might untake but you Frodo?" Frodo winced at the wizard's tone.   
"Frodo!!!!!" called another familiar tone. There stood Legolas with Aragorn and Gimli and.... Boromir!?   
"Aren't you dead!" shrieked the hobbit. Boromir nodded. "Then how did you.....AH!" Boromir watched the hobbit zip past him then watched Sam lazily follow Frodo with Merry being dragged behind him.   
"That was..." Legolas was cut off when a rather loud snore crossed his ears. Pippin was still asleep! Gimli looked at the Elf and grinned.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Pippin sitting up as he raised his hand to his eyes. Legolas and Gimli burst into laughter when Pippin covered his face with cream. Barliman shook his head and said," And this bunch is supposed to save Middle-Earth? I got cast wrong!"   
  
  
  
Yeah well.... More to come if you all like it. Thanks Chisa an Neko for the idea!!! 


	2. Sillyness

Frodo, Sam and Merry fled the Prancing Pony and into the streets of Bree. Once there, they Umm... ran some more. They ran all the way to...Rivendell, where they... ran some more. Elrond gave the hobbits odd looks as they dashed through the middle of yet another secret meeting.  
"What was that?" asked an Elf.   
"A rabbit"  
"A rat"  
"A rodent"  
"No, it was the former Ring-bearer," said Elrond Ohs and Aws filled the room.   
  
  
The hobbits...kept running and then...they were back at Bree. Legolas looked at his...watch? Yes his watch.   
"Well, you went to Rivendell and back in under..." checks his watch " 3 hours. Well done Frodo." The hobbit smiled and then fainted...soon followed by Sam and Merry   
  
Gandalf just stood there while Gimli and Boromir argued over the Lord of the rings TCG (trading Card Game)   
Legolas yawned and went about the task of...playing...leap frog with Aragorn.  
  
Pippin simply stayed where he was only because he didnt remember what he had done or what he should be doing.  
Didnt matter much because everyone forgot about him anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, dumb yes but hopefully funny....hopefully.  
::begs the reader to leave a good review:: 


	3. Late Night Thinking

Frodo: Hey Aragorn, what's something you wouldn't say?  
The King pondered a moment  
Aragorn: Confuscious say: Man who drop watch in toilet bound to have shitty time   
Everyone burst into laughter.  
Frodo: Your turn Legolas  
Legolas: Hmm... If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried.  
Once more everyone laughed.  
Gandalf: After a year of therapy, my psychiatrist said to me" Maybe life isn't for everyone"  
Pippin: if you can't beat them, arrange for them to be beaten!  
Merry: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a stinkin' fool about it.   
Gimli: I am not going to do this  
Frodo: Come on. It's funny  
Gimli: No  
Frodo: Gimli....  
Gimli: Nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool.  
Everyone fell over laughing while Gimli just blinked then smirked  
Legolas: Go Frodo  
Frodo: Let's see.... Shin: a device for finding furniture in the dark.   
Pippin: One more who we missing?  
Merry: Boromir  
Sam: And me too  
All: Oh right Sam  
Sam: before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, you are a mile away and have their shoes too.   
Gandalf: Hehe come on Boromir  
Boromir: a conclusion is simply the place where you got tired of thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
Quotes from various places 


End file.
